inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Otonashi Haruna
Haruna Otonashi (音無春奈) is a manager of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. Background Haruna's parents died in a plane crash when she was 5 years old and her brother, Kidou Yuuto, was 6. They were both adopted by different families due to Kidou being recommended to the Kidou family by Kageyama, and her to the Otonashi family. She originally worked at the Raimon newspaper club, but became a manager of the Raimon team when she wrote an article on the teams upcoming game with Teikoku and loved their spirit. 'Personality' Haruna is a very active and supportive girl.She loves to help other people in need. She is a bit a bit childish though but that makes her a fun person. Appearance Haruna has neck-length dark blue hair and her bang is parted into three side. Her default dress is the Raimon's girl uniforms. It's cream in color with short hands, an orange ribbon hanging in the middle of the collar and grey pleated skirt. Her skin is yellowish-brown in color and her eyes are grey. Personality Haruna is an independent girl and really skillful when she shows her ability to do housework at the age of 13. She cares for her friends and senior as well as her brother. Aside from Kino Aki, she also helps with the lunch and snacks. She is kind and does her job well as a manager. She is the only one who understands Kogure's feeling of being left by parents and she shows a good mother role for Kogure. Despite the fact that she is a polite and caring girl, she is very loud, energetic and loves investigating until it reach a point where she will put on a mustache for a disguise. Plot Season 1 She was first seen interviewing Endou about his desperate search for members to fight against Teikoku for the next day. She introduces herself as a member of the School's Paper club and she appears again in episode 2 interviewing Kino Aki before the match. During the arrival of Teikoku, she seems to be shocked and after the match, she was surprisingly determined to become one of Raimon Eleven's manager. She caught Kidou behind Raimon Junior High who is waiting for Domon. Domon heard Haruna calling Kidou 'Onii-chan' which is japanese for 'brother' as Kidou left. (debuted in episode 10) In episode 12, Endou and Aki saw Haruna's conversation between her and Kidou where she said: "Why didn't you go warming up like the rest of your teammates? You've changed after you went with the Kidou's. You never try to contact me even once after those 6 years. Could it be that you have forgotten about me or could it be that I'm in your way? I don't know who you are anymore. You're a stranger!!" Her words hurt Kidou and she cried while she left. Later, in episode 13, she went to her injured brother besides the field and wound him. She state that she and Kidou are still siblings no matter what and Kidou replied her that he always remember and never even had forgotten about Haruna which made her happy. In the end, Teikoku lost and Aki told Haruna everything about her brother's circumstances. Haruna searched for Kidou and cried before she hugged him with joy. In episode, 17, Kidou joined the Raimon eleven and his relationship with Haruna became better. In episode 18, when Kidou joined the team, at the early part of this episode, no one in the team, including Haruna herself, accepted him into the team. Only after when Endou started protesting, and Kidou managed to make them pass the match, then the whole team accepted him in. Season 2 In season 2, she manages to confront Kogure to trust people around him. She often chases and catches Kogure whenever he tries to pull a trick on someone. She some times falls in his tricks, but after they beat Genesis, she gets back at him with the frog trick he always played on her. Season 3 In season 3, she helps Tachimukai to learn Maou The Hand along with Kogure, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu by saying that "We, the first-year, must work together". Later, as the story progress, Rika and Touko meet Inazuma Japan at Liocott Island, showing them the bangles they get from two old men. Rika wore the white with light blue patterns and Touko showed the black one which she said she has no interest with. Haruna wears the black one and can't take it off, the same happens to Rika. In episode 108, when Inazuma Japan is having a friendly match with the International team, a person with devil wings and black clothing known as Desuta appears and hypnotize her, putting her to sleep and took her away. Plot (GO) Haruna appears in the first episode of Inazuma Eleven GO explaining Tenma about the new soccer club. She works as the consultant of Raimon soccer team. Hissatsu *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Killer Fields' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'OF Attack Scan' *'SK Spinning Cut' Gallery :Main Article: Otonashi Haruna/Gallery Trivia *The four manager girls' names came from seasons. Haruna is from Haru (春) which means spring. Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Inazuma Japan Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders